


"of course"

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, another angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong's never comfort Yoona with the promise of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"of course"

Yoona sits at her study table, one hand holding a pen, and the other hand flattening out a post-it note and ponders on what to write. She thinks for a few minutes, wanting to write out everything that she's been holding in for the past few months. Memories tugs at the edges of her consciousness and Yoona lets herself be swept by the intensity of it all.

 

 

 

 

 

_Jiyong and Yoona were currently in their living room, watching a drama together after a whole day of work. They were snuggled together in each other’s arms, radiating warmth and comfort, a blanket thrown over their bodies._

 

_“I would never hit you like that.” Jiyong suddenly says, watching a scene where the boyfriend was hitting the girlfriend because she was too close with one of her guy friends._

 

_“Hmm?” Yoona hums softly against his chest as she buries her face deeper into it._

 

_Jiyong tightens his hold on her waist. “I would never hit you like that.” Jiyong gestures towards the drama playing on the television._

 

_“You promise?” Yoona mumbles back a reply, sleep lacing her voice._

 

_“Of course.” Jiyong replies, kissing her forehead._

 

 

 

 

 

_“They’re fighting again.” Yoona shakes her head and plops herself down beside Jiyong._

 

_After the fight that had occurred at home, Yoona immediately called Jiyong to meet up at their usual place – a hill just beyond their neighbourhood – and Jiyong agreed without hesitation. Yoona needed comfort and solace right now, something she can only find in Jiyong._

 

_“What about this time?” Jiyong places his arm securely around her shoulder letting Yoona_ _to lay_ _her head on his shoulder._

 

_Yoona sighs. “Dad’s been coming home late these days, and he reeks of_ _alcohol._ _” Yoona replies softly, too tired of the drama that’s been constantly played out in her home._

 

_“It’s okay, you have_ _me._ _” Jiyong says, rubbing soothing circles on Yoona’s shoulder as he hums her a lullaby. “I’ll be here for you Yoong.”_

 

_“Always?” Yoona looks up to meet his eyes._

 

_“Of_ _course._ _” Jiyong replies as Yoona lays her head back down on his shoulder and drifts herself off to sleep._

 

 

 

 

 

_Yoona started to notice the changes in_ _behaviour_ _of her 5 months boyfriend, Kwon Jiyong._ _At first_ _she brushed it off thinking she was just being delusional, but evidence keeps popping up – suggestive text messages from a random number (“Just one of the models from work yesterday.”), bailing on their dates, making her wait for hours at the restaurant (“Sorry babe, I got caught up on work.”) and refusing to say the four words of love (“I love you.” “You too.”) – and Yoona’s_ _force_ _to take drastic measures._

 

_“Are you cheating on me?” Yoona asks one night as they were about to go to sleep._

 

_Jiyong froze in his movement, arms stretched above his body as he was about to tuck himself under the blankets. “What makes you think so?” Jiyong shoots back a question._

 

_Yoona tries to ignore the fact that he didn’t immediately said no to her question. “I’m just_ _asking._ _” Yoona replies back, not wanting to let him know of the suspicions building up inside her._

 

_Jiyong unfreezes and continues to tuck himself under the blankets, propping his head a few times on the pillow to find a comfortable position. Silence ensues but minutes later Jiyong replies, “Stop being ridiculous Yoona.”_

 

_Yoona stares at his figure, with his back facing her and he faces the opposite side. Everything about his screams distant and cold but Yoona tries to ignore sign in favour of asking him another question._

 

_“You promise right?” Yoona asks again, voice strained as she keeps her voice light and normal._

 

_“Of_ _course._ _” Jiyong mumbles back, ignoring the sad eyes staring at him long after he fell asleep._

 

_That night Yoona finally notices that Jiyong’s never comfort her with the promise of anything._

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what seems like an hour, Yoona finally decides on what to write. With soft – slightly trembling – hands, she pushes the tip of the pen on the paper and letting it glide across the surface of the yellow post-it note.

 

Finally satisfied with her note, Yoona stands up and makes her way towards the door of their shared apartment, leaving everything behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Jiyong comes back to a dark empty apartment – no smell of food, nor the closing of the fridge – with no Yoona in sight. He frowns as he makes his way towards the kitchen – by now Yoona should have cooked him a meal – flicking on the light switch and sees the empty table.

 

Jiyong walks around the table and notices a post-it note stuck on the surface of the fridge. He reaches for it and reads the note that Yoona had left for him.

 

**‘I’m calling it quits. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you, I’m just disappointed you turned into everything you said you’d never be. - Yoona’**


End file.
